Just the Ribs
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek future fic: Sam is undercover and Andy gets injured...


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. This one came to me while watching Andy get shot in episode one. It is a little longer than I normally write but I didn't want to break up the story anywhere and post as more than one chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He was undercover again, had been for two months already. He hated every minute of it but sometimes you were forced to do jobs that you didn't like. At least for this one he had a signed and sealed letter from the superintendent herself saying that this was it. He hadn't wanted to leave his wife and ignored all the pressure until the superintendent swooped in and said he was the only one for the job.<p>

He was jogging along the sidewalk to his potential buyer. He was still weeks away from the bust. The one thing he missed this time, besides for his wife, was the ability to have a vehicle. He had lost weight on the job, jogging everywhere.

He was two blocks away when he saw his buyer coming towards him. "Sammy!" the man cried.

Sam slowed, wondering what was going on. _Was he made?_ "Ryan."

"Sammy" Ryan said again as he approached, oblivious to Sam's inner turmoil. "Come quickly. We have things to do."

"Things?" Sam questioned. The group he was getting in with was a well operating pick-pocket gang as well as moving drugs throughout the city. Anyone who got on their bad side somehow found drugs on their person and the cops on their tail. Sam had yet to see the pick-pocketing in action. His main job undercover was to figure out how the pick-pocketing worked. Ryan was not high up in the drug moving but he was one of the main people involved in the pick-pocketing ring. The cops knew this but could never make the charges stick.

"Yes Sammy. There was just a shooting a few blocks away from here at the park during a rally. Come watch and learn."

Sam's heart sank as the two of them jogged towards the shooting. They crossed into fifteenth's area of patrol and he really hoped he didn't see anyone he knew.

The place was awash with officers. There was no doubt that most officers would recognize him but unlike when Andy busted him, everyone knew he was undercover and there were no rookies to blow his cover. Sam looked at the man next to him. "You're working with officers around?"

Ryan nodded and suddenly a teenager trotted over to them. He handed Ryan a wallet and then trotted away.

Ryan leafed through the wallet and took out all of the cash before dropping the wallet and motioning for Sam to move with him.

Sam realized how the pick-pocketing worked. No one would find it odd that teenagers were in the crowd and if someone caught them, they would never have more than one wallet on them. Taking only cash ensured that the adults would never get caught either. A look of realization crossed Sam's face; something he knew his guy was waiting for.

Ryan nodded at Sam. "Split up. The kids know your face. You saw what I just did."

Sam nodded and moved along the edge of the crowd. He wondered how in the world they were going to be able to close this ring down; they were very sneaky.

He completed the exchange with another kid (thankfully there was no cash in the wallet) and started moving again when he heard a familiar voice say "over there. Suspect matching the description spotted."

Before Sam could go anywhere, a gun was pointed at him and the same voice said "put your hands in the air."

Sam raised his hands. "Officer, I swear, I didn't do anything. I was jogging and saw a crowd. I was curious." Years of working as a cop gave him a whole repertoire of what perps said to cops to try to get out of being arrested.

Oliver came over to him and cuffed his hands behind his back, touching Sam's hand discreetly. At that point Sam realized that something was wrong. At first he thought Oliver just wanted him away from the scene and everyone on the streets knew that once a cop noticed you, you'd better get out as soon as the cop was distracted. _Was my cover blown? Are they trying to get me out safely?_

Oliver pushed him. "Yeah, well we'll see. Ident's on the way over and they're gonna check for GSR. Where'd you drop the gun buddy?"

"What gun?" He hid his surprise as Oliver steered him to the command truck instead of a squad car.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Oliver released Sam from the handcuffs.

Sam turned to look at his friend. "What's going on?" he asked softly.

Oliver sighed. "Sammy…"

Sam grasped Oliver's arm. "What happened to Andy?" His heart sank. _What if something bad happened to her?_

"She and Traci were on lunch break when suddenly Traci called shots fired."

Jerry stepped out from the back room in the command vehicle and joined the conversation. He had overheard where Oliver was in the story. "When she said 'two people shot, officer down, I need an ambulance', I think the station emptied out."

Sam shook his head. "Is she okay?"

Jerry shrugged. "She keeps insisting she is fine but I don't know. I think she needs to go to the hospital to get it checked out. As soon as Traci told her the bullet was lodged in her vest, Andy told Traci to help the girl that was hit. When EMS got here, Andy was keeping track of the girl's pulse while Traci put pressure to the wound."

Sam sighed. _Typical Andy._ "Who is with her now?"

"Jo. Luke's at court so I called her. We don't know if this is going to be a homicide yet. In a way I'm glad."

That surprised Sam. "Why?" Jo only played 'bad cop' which sometimes annoyed Jerry when they worked together.

"Jo's more sympathetic when it comes to these things. She'll be able to comfort Andy, although hopefully now that you're here you can get Andy to talk."

"Talk?"

"She keeps choking up." Jerry motioned for Sam to follow him towards the back.

Just before Jerry motioned for Sam to go into the small room, Sam handed Jerry a packet. "You'll keep me for possession" he said in a low voice. "She needs me right now."

Jerry nodded and headed outside, leaving Sam to enter the room alone.

"McNally, Andy, you have to go to the hospital." Sam smiled softly as he stepped into the room. Andy was seated on a couch that was built into the wall of the Command Vehicle. She was leaning forward and Jo was running a soothing hand up and down Andy's back. Once Andy and Luke split, Andy and Jo had resolved their differences and had actually become close friends.

"I'm fine Jo. I'll be fine."

"Really?" Jo turned and Andy looked up. Sam's dimples made their appearance as he noted the shock on both of their faces. "How 'bout you let me be the judge of that sweetheart?"

Jo moved towards Sam. "Get her talking" she whispered as she stepped out to give them some privacy.

Sam stepped into the room and knelt in front of Andy. "Where'd you get hit?"

Andy closed her eyes and lifted her shirt. She knew that if she told him she was fine and it was just her ribs, he would still insist on seeing it and she didn't have the strength to fight him. She just wanted him to hold her.

Sam bit back a gasp. He had seen her bruise the last time she took a bullet in the vest but this one looked a lot worse and it was lower down. He touched it gently and Andy flinched.

Sam quickly removed his hand and stood, sliding in behind her. Andy leaned against him, her eyes still closed. She found that closing her eyes blocked some of the pain.

"How badly does it hurt?" he asked with a soft kiss to her temple.

"I'm fine Sam. It hit me in the vest." She moved her head slightly and he kissed her gently on the lips. "We need to solve this case."

Sam rolled his eyes. She needed to see a doctor but he knew that she would refuse until she knew more. "Tell me what happened." He noticed that Jo slipped back into the room but since Andy's eyes were closed, Andy didn't notice.

"Traci and I came here for lunch. We didn't realize that there was a rally. This girl, I, Sam, I don't even know her name!" She trailed off and lost herself in her thoughts.

Sam realized that this was probably the point where she choked when Jerry and Jo had tried talking to her. Instead of talking, Sam gently pulled her hair out of its neat bun and began stroking her hair as it cascaded down her back. After a few minutes, she spoke again. "I asked her what the rally was about and she said she had no idea but a few of her friends wanted to come so she agreed to drive them since she is the only one with a car.

"She started asking me all sorts of questions about being a cop; I think one of her friends is considering it, when a shot rang out. I think I was shot as a distraction, to keep Traci from looking for the shooter."

Sam glanced at Jo before asking "wasn't there security by the rally?"

Andy cracked an eye open, she was falling asleep thanks to Sam, and realized Jo had returned. "I don't know."

Jo sighed. "Of course. They heard when Traci radioed it in but they needed to control the crowd in order to avoid trampling. Some of them moved to contain the area but most stayed to control the crowd."

"And the girl?" Sam asked softly, knowing that it would be Andy's next question.

"On the way to the hospital. I don't know anything else."

She might have said more but Oliver chose that moment to stick his head in. "Jo, Traci just radioed in, you're needed outside."

Jo slipped out and Oliver stood in the doorway, watching Sam and Andy. Sam continued to stroke Andy's hair as Andy relaxed into him, her eyes still closed.

After a few minutes he spoke. "Andy, you need to get checked out."

Andy started to protest but Sam placed a finger on her lips. "You do. I'm not going back under until you're okay but you need to get checked out."

"But –"

"Andy" Sam interrupted her "where you were hit and the way it is bruising, I want you to get checked out so they can make sure there is no internal bleeding. I know you're in pain. You're trying to hide it from me by keeping your eyes closed."

Andy sighed and opened her eyes; she knew it was a lost cause to argue. "Fine. But how are you going to be able to stay?"

Oliver slipped into the conversation again. "We're making him a cover story. We arrested him because someone gave us a description and he matched it. Worst is we'll say the guy was drunk and couldn't identify Sam if whatever Traci called Jo for doesn't pan out. Either way, Sam had drugs on him and we'll throw in a few assault charges so he'll be 'behind bars' for a few days."

Jo returned as Oliver finished; a dejected look on her face. "If the girl dies, its murder-suicide. Traci found a second body, male, and one of the girls with the victim said it was a previous boyfriend."

Oliver nodded. "Sam?"

Sam sighed. "Andy, do you want Oliver or Traci to take you to the hospital?"

"You" she said softly, a tear escaping. She was in a lot of pain and she just wanted him to stay with her; to hold her.

Sam closed his eyes for a second. He had to keep it together, even though it was killing him to say no. "I want to stay with you sweetheart but we have to keep up my cover story. You're a cop and if it is radioed in, hopefully they can see you quickly. I'll meet you at the station. I have to keep up my cover story."

Jo knelt before Andy. "I have a friend at Memorial. Do you want me to take you?"

Andy looked puzzled. "But it's a homicide!"

Jo nodded. "Luke just showed up. He was at court but he wants to take over. I'll take you and stop at the station with you to say hi to everyone before I head back to twenty-seventh."

Andy nodded. "Can you give us a minute?"

Jo and Oliver left.

Sam slipped out from behind her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Andy shook her head and then placed her hand on his cheek while leaning close. Sam kissed her, a gentle but lingering kiss. She broke it. "Promise you'll be at the barn?"

Sam smiled. "I promise." He helped her stand before placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her out of the room.

Oliver held out the cuffs and Sam allowed himself to be cuffed as Jo led Andy out to her car.

* * *

><p>By the time Andy arrived at the station, Sam was in uniform and seated in Frank's office. Jo led Andy in. Andy wearily dropped into Sam's lap and he wrapped one arm around her gently, careful of her wound. "What did the doctor say?" Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Frank lean forward.<p>

"No internal bleeding but I should take it easy for a few days and she wrapped it. Why are you in uniform?"

Sam grinned. "Nothing gets by you. The easiest way for me to sneak out of here is in uniform. People notice the uniform then, not the face."

Andy was about to retort when someone stormed into the office. "What the hell?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Donovan" he stated calmly.

"You have to get back out there."

"No. This is your problem. You run your operations in the dark. Superintendent Peck promised me that if anything happened to Andy I was going to be pulled. Fifteenth is covering my back so I will be able to go back out when Andy is better." He noticed Andy was shifting uncomfortably and knew he needed to get her home. "Go change into your civvies" he whispered in her ear.

Andy stood with pain. "You don't need me here for this, I'm going to change."

Sam noticed Traci leaning against the railing outside Frank's office and knew Traci would help her. With Andy taken care of for the time being, he turned back to Boyd.

"What do you mean covering your back?" Boyd was still livid.

"Listen, when Oliver 'arrested' me so that I could convince Andy to go to the hospital, I was supposed to be selling drugs. My client dragged me to the park with him but I still had the product on me. Therefore, I was kept for possession and they tacked on a few extra charges for assaulting the officer when we got to the police station. My one call was to my client. He knows I was arrested, he saw it happen. I told him that the cops were suspicious so he should stay away from my place for a few days but as soon as Andy is better I can go back under."

"I don't like it."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't have to. This is how it is being done. Besides, I saw how their pick-pocketing ring operates today so I'll call you tomorrow and we can discuss it."

"We can do it now!"

Jo intervened. "No you can't. Sam, Andy's waiting" she jerked her head to the stairs where Andy and Traci were talking "and you need to get her home." She passed him a bottle. "Doctor said she should take two of these when she gets home. They'll knock her out pretty quickly. The instructions are on the bottle."

Sam looked at Frank. "We'll be in touch Sam. Make sure she gets some rest." He would deal with Boyd and he knew Jo would back him up. What was more important at this point was Andy getting rest.

Sam left the office and headed down the stairs, placing a hand on Andy's back. "Ready to go?"

Andy nodded. "Thanks Trace" she said softly.

* * *

><p>Sam had to lift Andy into the truck. As soon as he was seated, Andy started to flip the console. Sam's hand stopped her.<p>

Tears filled her eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

Sam sighed and flipped the console so he could move closer to her and kiss her. "Nothing. I know you want to curl up against me but it will hurt you. We'll be home soon and then you can curl up in bed."

"With you?"

Sam grinned. "Of course." He settled in his seat and quickly drove home.

When they reached the house, he carried her from the truck. He didn't release her until he reached their bed.

Andy smiled at him. "I missed you."

Sam sat next to her and kissed her. "I missed you too. I'll be back in a minute. I need to get you water so you can take these." He shook the pill canister.

When he returned, he saw Andy already curled up in bed. He smiled and handed her a bottle of water and two pills. As she downed the pills, he pulled off his uniform and climbed in next to her.

Andy rested her head on his chest and Sam stroked her hair, calming her.

As she drifted off, Andy couldn't help comparing the two times she was shot. With Luke, when they got home, she had kissed him and then gone to bed. With Sam, she needed him to hold her, needed him to be there for her. She sent up a small prayer of thanks that she had realized that Luke was not the right one for her and Sam was before it was too late.

* * *

><p>A.N. This one might be it for a while...I start school again tomorrow and I don't know how much time I will have to write (hopefully it is an easy class and I will have time but who knows?) Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
